AGU:Dreams Do Come True
by NoOrDa
Summary: Bad things happen. Will good things happen after that? I wrote the first Chapter... I am Writing Chapter 2... Read and Review... Hope you like...
1. Chapter One: The Disaster

Title: Dreams Do Come True

By: NoOrDa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with All Grown Up or Rugrats…!

Summary: Bad things happen. Will good things happen after that? Read and Review... Hope you like...

Author's Note: Read and Review please!

Chapter One: The Disaster

4...3...2...1...!  
Every birthday, my mom and dad would say  
You're another year older, another year wiser  
But I still go to school to get an education  
I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!  
All Grown Up!  
I really wanna shout it out!  
All Grown Up!  
I want the world to know!  
All Grown Up!  
I really wanna shout it out!  
All Grown Up with you  
All Grown Up... with... you!

One night at the Pickles home Kimi ran into the house like there was a fire chasing her? Didi stopped her and sat her down before she got sick or passed out form hyperventilating. Didi said, "Kimi what's wrong?"

"My Mom just took my Dad to the hospital. He…" Kimi saw Tommy wake in and she screamed "TOMMY!"

She jumped into Tommy's arms before anyone could here what happened. Chucky came in and said, "My Dad had a heart attach. My Mom went in the ambulance with him to General Hospital. I'm going to go over with Susie. Can Kimi stay here?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll get a hold of everyone else and tell them about what happened. Tommy take Kimi upstairs and let her lay down. Chucky go ahead and go. Dill get me the phone please". Didi said and started to call in the troops.

After being called the rest of the Pickles family showed up, along with the Deville family. Lil made some food and took it to Tommy and Kimi. When she got upstairs Kimi was sleeping in Tommy's arms. She just left the food on his desk so they could eat when she woke up.

Lil went downstairs she couldn't hold it in anymore she started to cry. Dil helped her over to the couch and held her.

Everyone was stressed over Chas. Didi and Stu went to the hospital to wait with Kira, Chuckie, and Susie. Drew, Charlotte, Betty, and Howard stayed at the Pickles house to comfort their kids and make sure none of them had a major breakdown.

Phil stood up and said, "Why the hell dose this need to happen to us? I can't take it anymore. None of us deserves to lose someone close to use. Kimi is so upset that she couldn't even walk up the stairs. This is affecting use all. Mom how can this be fair?"

Betty said, "I don't know Phil. It's not fair". Phil didn't want to start crying he was trying to be supportive for everyone else but he broke into tears. Betty held her son trying to calm him.

Upstairs Kimi woke up to Tommy stroking her hair. She smiled and then started to cry again. Tommy held her close. He then asked, "Are you hungry? Lil brought up some sandwiches".

"Ya, I'm starving", Kimi said.

Tommy jumped up and got the sandwiches as fast as he could. He gave one to her and opened the water bottle. Kimi and Tommy ate some food. They stayed in his bed and slept for an hour.

They went downstairs to find Dil, Lil, Angelica, and Phil sleeping on blankets on the floor. They walked into the kitchen to find Betty and Lucy cooking food while Howard set the table.

Tommy asked, "Where is Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Drew, and Randy?"

Lucy answered, "Charlotte and Drew went to the hospital to take over for your parents; Kira need the support right now. Randy is off buying more food. Your parents are upstairs sleeping. You two sit down at the table. Or go out there and lay down. Do whatever you want. Kimi your mother told us to tell you that your Father is in surgery and Chucky will be coming with news as soon as he's out. Don't worry sweetie Chas will be fine".

Kimi hugged Lucy and Betty. Then, went back to Tommy and sat at the table with him holding her hand. Howard helped prepare the food. Randy got back and helped too. Kimi felt up to helping so she helped as well. Tommy helped Kimi stay calm.

The dinner was done and no one had to be called to the table. Everyone smelled the good smells and came to the kitchen. There weren't enough seats and Tommy wasn't eating so Kimi sat on his lap to eat the great food that made up a dinner bringing everyone that was at the house together.

Everyone ate and helped clean up. It was Lucy and Randy's turn to go to the hospital. Drew and Charlotte came back as soon as Lucy and Randy got there. So, it was back to waiting or sleeping.

Chucky and Susie came to the Pickles house from the hospital. Kimi looked at her brother like she couldn't wait to hear it. Chucky said, "Don't worry. Dad is fine. He is sleeping. Mom is right there sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Kimi he's ok; so you can calm down".

Kimi jumped into Chuckie's arms very happy. Kimi then went to relax with her best friends. Everyone was so relived that Chas was ok. They all sat around and thought of ways to make him feel even better.

Kimi had Chucky take her to the hospital so she could see her father. When she got there, she was surprised to see her mother still sleeping even though her father was sitting up. She ran towards him. Not knowing that her mother would grab her before she jumped onto her father to hug him.

Kira said, "He's not that well yet Kimi".

Kimi blushed then said, "Daddy, I'm so happy you're feeling better. I feel like such a baby. I mean how I acted… Well, let's not talk about that. But, I can't believe I acted like I was twelve instead of twenty-one. I am just so happy that everything is fine now".

Kira and Chas laughed at their daughter. She was so mature but still their little girl. Kira hugged Kimi before she left to let her parents rest. Kimi and Chucky stayed at the hospital awhile. Then, they went back to make sure everyone wasn't stressed that they where gone awhile.

Happier days came when Chas finally got home. Kimi and Chucky made sure everything was perfect. No one was happier then Kira to have her husband home with her. She even got her kids to agree to stay at the house until Chas was feeling better.

The Finster family, the Pickles family, the Carmichael family and the Deville family, all had a sigh of relief when Chas was completely better. Everything seemed fine. What they didn't know is that they would be adding to two families.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Mistake or is it?

4...3...2...1...!  
Every birthday, my mom and dad would say  
You're another year older, another year wiser  
But I still go to school to get an education  
I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!  
All Grown Up!  
I really wanna shout it out!  
All Grown Up!  
I want the world to know!  
All Grown Up!  
I really wanna shout it out!  
All Grown Up with you  
All Grown Up... with... you!

Chucky and Susie got everyone together to announce something very exciting. After everyone was settled into a seat Chucky and Susie


	2. LHP

Hello Nolie here, i'm just writing to tell everyone that i don't have much time to write anymore, so i'm handing over my one story, AGU: Dreams Do Come True... to one of my friends, Lexa, she will be fixing the first chapter to her liking. You will be able to find it under her name LexaHopePotter, after she finishes what she wants. thanks to Soul2Soul she will also be taking my harry potter poem, Gone!, and making it into a story. Lexa wrote the poem so she should do a better job of making it a story. well thank you for reading and i'm sorry i didn't finish anything else... BYE!!!!!!!


End file.
